


Daisy Crowns

by orphan_account



Series: Hyrule's Royal Family & Co. [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, parental!zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda's son has a fundamental misunderstanding of how pregnancy works, and Zelda refuses to take a break even while carrying twins. Short, sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> The first of probably many fics centering on my tp zelink fankids. I know OCs aren't everyone's cup of tea, but I do hope some of you will enjoy these stories. Have a good one!

Working day in and day out on political paperwork had grown three times as tiring for Zelda since her second pregnancy had begun.

When the midwife had discovered the Queen was carrying twins, she had urged her to get more rest than Zelda insisted she was able, and that had led to her current situation- sitting in bed, papers scattered about her while she worked, propped up on pillows.

Until an hour or so ago, Link had been there with her, perched on the edge of the feather mattress at her side and reading the documents to her aloud to save her eyes some strain. Still, the King Consort had duties to attend to as well and had gone to aid the Captain of the Guard in training some new recruits. Zelda was now sifting through her disorganized clutter of papers looking for a bill being proposed by one of the members of her counsel, concerning traffic coming and going on the bridge over Lake Hylia.

Finally, she found the document.

“Aha!” she said softly in triumph, and just as she did, a small pitter-patter noise reached her ears, one that was all too familiar.

She did expect to see Reynard scamper into the room when he did, but Zelda hardly expected her firstborn to be in the state that he was. His yellow tunic, embroidered carefully in blue with the royal seal on the back, was muddy, his white undershirt torn in places, and his boots were missing entirely. Somehow the tie for his long brown hair had been lost and it now fell into his pale face, partially obscuring the blue eyes he had inherited from his father. Even so, the seven year old was beaming.

“Mother!” He exclaimed in a squeaking voice.

Zelda was a bit upset about his clothes, but she did smile anyway. “Hello, darling.” She said, and motioned to the chair Link had been sitting in previously.

It was only as Reynard was climbing into it that Zelda noticed his arms were full of flowers from the gardens. She stifled a laugh- so that was what he had been up to.

Ever since he could walk, Reynard had been enamored with all kinds of flowers, both wild and tame and in between. He often said they were what happiness looked like, and Zelda could never argue, because they made Reynard happy. Many times when she was bogged down with work, Reynard had tramped into her study with daisy chains or flower crowns and given them to her to brighten her day. No doubt that was his intention now, as well.

“Are those for me, little one?” she asked mildly.

Reynard nodded rapidly. “I made one for you...” He held out one hand with a flower crown made from poppies, and Zelda dipped her head so he could place it on her.

“And these ones are for the babies.” He said, holding up two more, both made with daisies.

Zelda smiled at him fondly and picked a twig out of his tangled hair.

“I'm sorry, dearie, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait quite a bit longer before you can give them any flowers.”

Reynard screwed his face up in confusion. “Why? Father said they were with you, Mother.”  
Zelda stifled a giggle behind her hand. That sounded like exactly the kind of explanation Link would give. For all his skill as a swordsman and adventurer, he had always been awkward about explaining the concept of pregnancy to anyone at all, particularly his young son.   
“Well, that is somewhat true,” she conceded, “But I'm afraid they're actually inside here right now.” As she said those words, she tapped her stomach lightly. She was starting to show by this time, so it was easy enough for Reynard to believe that there were babies in there, but his eyes widened in disbelief nonetheless.

“But how are they going to get out?” he asked in awe. Zelda outright laughed this time.  
“I'll tell you in a little while.” she said, “For now, I have work to do. Could you find your uncle Shad for me? I need his opinion on something.”

“Can I play with Theo after?” Reynard asked, referring to Shad's son, who was about the same age.

“As long as you're cleaned up and on time for your riding lesson in an hour.” Zelda said.  
Reynard set the daisy crowns on the chair and scampered away immediately. “Thank you, mother! Bye-bye, babies!”

Zelda laughed once more.


End file.
